The Regions
by Falcondor
Summary: The Regions. a group of islands in the Pacific Ocean home to Pokémon. Harry is flying over to Japan with his releatives when disaster strikes. how will Harry's Life change?
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

 **'**

* * *

 **.**

"BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW! HURRY UP! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" a man yelled up the stairs at his nephew, a hint of contempt at the edge of his voice. He was a large man looking more like a walrus in a suit than a human. His mustache twitched as he yelled.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied back as he dragged the many heavy pieces of luggage from the house to the car. The Dursley family **one** Petunia, Vernon and Dudley were going to Japan for a week. A business meeting of Vernon's meant the whole family was going. Even Harry, which Harry was excited about for a couple reasons. One, he was going with them and while that may not seem important to some, to him it was very important. Harry wasn't physically abused, but mentally, now that was different. He was constantly talked down to, belittled, called a burden, a freak. He was, for lack of a better word, the unwanted guest in the family. The second reason Harry was excited? The Dursleys flight plan took them across the Atlantic into New York City, from there to Houston, then to Los Angeles and finally they had to travel through The Regions.

The Regions were islands in the Pacific Ocean. Huge islands. Kanto, Johtto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and the smallest Alola; the home of all things Pokémon. Pokémon existed in the wild among these islands. Yes, there were water types that lived in all the oceans and some flying types could be seen in the main lands, but those were few and far between in terms of sightings.

To both Harry and Dudley, Pokémon were the coolest thing ever. Both hoped for window seats on that stretch of the voyage in the hopes of spotting some Pokémon themselves. After all, what kid could resist the allure of the wonders of Pokémon?

" ** _NOW BOARDING FOR FLIGHT 406 TO TOKYO JAPAN. NOW BOARDING FOR FLIGHT 406 TO TOKYO JAPAN. PLEASE PROCEED TO GATE 23._** "

"Alright boy." Vernon spoke loudly to Harry. "This is the last leg of the journey. You have surprisingly been good this trip. Don't mess it up now." Having said that he got up and walked away, followed by his wife and son.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" mumbled as he shuffled after.

"Mommy. I want a window seat. I can't wait to see all the cool Pokémon as we fly over The Regions."

"Don't worry diddydums. You'll get your window seat."

"Hmph. Don't know what's so special about them Pokemon to me. Bunch of freaky unnatural creatures."

"Tickets please." Said the lady at the gate. "Row twenty-one and twenty-two, seats six and seven. Down the isle and on your right. Have a safe flight."

At finding their seats Harry was surprised that he too had a window seat, with Aunt petunia next to him. Vernon and Dudley were the row in front. Harry couldn't have been happier on the flight. He got to sit next to the window. He got to have food and drink, though being airline fare it wasn't much.

 **"** **Attention passengers. We are now approaching the outer edge of The Regions. If you look out your window you will see below you shortly the Hoenn Region."**

"Oh oh! Cool! Look there's an Altaria! There's a Swellow! So cool! Look Dad!"

"I see them Dudley. No need to shout." Vernon grumbled looking out the window briefly before turning back to his newspaper.

Harry just looked out the window happily. What kid didn't wish to be a Pokémon trainer. It took a lot though for a non-native to become one. A lot of study and testing done. You had to be 13 for outsiders compared to the 10 years of native Regioners. The reason being that those native to The Regions grew up and learned about Pokemon from the time they started school. Those outside had no such classes. To be a Trainer you had to apply at your capitol at or around the age of 10. Once approved you had special online classes with a Regional Professor. At the completion of the course at age 13 you had to take an exam to prove you knew what you were learning about. The exam was stressful. The Professors excepted nothing short of perfection basically, 90 percent or above. Very few passed the exam. You could take it as many times as you wished and many had taken it several times. Even adults took the exam and many didn't pass the first time either.

Slight movement way down below at ocean level and the sun suddenly getting ten times brighter caught Harry's attention. Way down below on a tiny island was a moving red dot. Harry didn't know of any red pokemon that could easily be seen from hundreds of feet up. Just as suddenly as the sun intensified it dimmed and rain clouds came. A large spout of water shot up and Harry could now see a bright blue dot among the dull grey of the ocean. Beams of light shot between the two dots down below.

 **"** **Attention passengers. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for major turbulence. We seem to be flying though a legend fight. Please remain calm and…"** the announcement from the pilot cut out as static noise overtook the speakers and airplane took some evasive action to avoid an attack from below. **…OH GOD HOLD ON EVERYONE…"** The plane banked sharply to the right as a beam of bright silver flew past from above. **"And here comes Rayquaza. Hold on. Everything is about to get worse."** The fasten seatbelt sign went on, air masks dropped and the plane dove.

And indeed, things did. Attacks from the battling pokemon below flew everywhere. Many narrowly missing the plane. Finally, one connected with an engine and it was gone. The plane fell into a nosedive, the pilots doing everything they could to avoid the crash being worse than it could be. With a whoosh the plane plunged into the sea breaking up on impact. Many passengers clung to the floating seats they once sat upon, some floating listlessly in the waves. The only good thing… the fighting legendaries for that's what they could only be, were too far away to cause anymore damage to the flight. Shortly after the crash many pokemon descended on the scene to lend aide. Water types mainly consisting of wailmer and wailord surfaced from underneath with survivors on their backs. Flying types swooped down and on their flight up people were seen in their talons being deposited on Wailords' backs only to fly back and try to snag more. There were even the odd psychics, Metagross and Gardevoir, floating above the sea using their psychic powers to levitate people and floating back to shore.

Harry and Dudley clung together on the floating seat trying to stay safe. Vernon and Petunia were no where to be seen. "I'm scared" Dudley whined. "I want my Mommy."

"Shh. Its ok Dudley" Harry reassured him. "I hope they are fine. Look. There's a Wailord. Its got people on its back and going back to shore. And those bird pokemon are scooping people out too. I'm sure it won't be long."

A stray attack from the Legendaries far off in the distance sliced through the water next to the floating boys sending waves about and causing the boys to be tossed about and lose their hold on the seat which sank beneath the waves. Stranded, the two clung to each other for support. Soon though, they were enveloped in pale green and rose out of the sea. Both boys looked at their savior and panicked a bit more. Floating before them was a bipedal orange and black Pokémon. Its face was oval shaped with a green section going top to bottom in the middle. Its eyes were mainly black with small white dots in the center. An orange spike stuck straight out the back of its head. Its spindly arms were almost pole-like and waved about as if there were no bones in it. Its legs were pole-like as well and black with a small section of green about where its knees would be. The Pokémon buzzed at them and quickly flew to shore, the boys flying behind.

 **'**

* * *

 **.**

 **First chapter to my new story here. Hope you like it. Comments and Reviews are always appreciated. Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. so I had originally written this chapter and the first to be posted together but my friend that I asked to look at it and see any changes in spelling or punctuation I might have missed just got ch. 2 back to me. So without further ado...hope you like.

* * *

CH2

 **"** **Mayday Mayday! This is Flight 406 bound for Tokyo Japan. We are going down! I repeat. We are going down! Engine failure due to legendary pokemon attack. Can not sustain flight anymore. Send immediate help!"** That message was heard loud and clear throughout the Hoenn airport control tower. Everyone immediately sprung into action, from the one on radio duty attempting to gain radio contact to another gaining contact with the Hoenn Search and Rescue to get a boat out there to retrieve some passengers. Radio and News television broadcasts went out to all trainers as well asking for help but warning the trainers about the battle between the legendary pokemon and to not be foolish and attempt to capture. Within a few short minutes of the SOS being sent forces arrived at the shore or Littleroot town to lend aide. Professor Birch was there coordinating with the Champion Steven Stone, Elite Four Glacia and Gym leader Wallace.

"All right everyone. We'll be using water, flying and psychic types to help everyone. Send out your Pokémon now and I want all water type pokemon released in a group over there in the water, flying over there, and any psychic over there **.** " Steven yelled, motioning to spots on the horizon, as the air was punctuated by the cries of the released Pokémon pointing in three different directions. "All the water pokemon are going to be used mainly for transport to get everyone back to shore. Wailmer and Wailord are to carry the passengers on their backs. The ones part ice type or any others that know ice type moves please try to make floating ice platforms. Flying types, try to pick the people up out of the water and bring them to the Wailords, Wailmers and the ice platforms. Psychic types- you're to use your powers to levitate them out and bring them back. Wallace, Glacia and I will be trying to keep any stray attacks from Groudon, Kyorgre and Rayquaza from getting close and making things more difficult. LETS GO PEOPLE" With great noise all the gathered people and pokemon went out. Steven, Glacia and Wallace soon broke off to go around and get to a point between the three legendaries and the location of the plane crash.

 **.**

 **.**

The scene at the shore of LittleRoot town could be described as chaos. Medics ran around tending to the injured, news crews walked around filming the event, and children cried while walking aroud trying to find their parents.

"Dudley Dursley. Harry Potter. Is there a Dudley Dursley and a Harry Potter?" A medic yelled as he walked among the survivors.

Dudley stood up from where he and his cousin were sitting against a building. "Over here sir."

The Medic walked over to the pair. "Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter?"

"Yes sir. Im Dudley, this is my cousin Harry."

"OK. Could you two please follow follow me. We've got some news for you two that should be told away from prying ears." The small procession made its way through the crouds to the command tent. Inside Professor Birch and Steven Stone sat waiting.

"Hello boys. How are you feeling?" Birch asked happily as he stood up to greet them.

"I think we are fine Professor." Harry said quietly but still loud enough to be heard.

"Good to hear. Many of the adults are panicking. For good reason of course but they are still panicking." Steven said. "Please have a seat. Would either of you like something to eat or drink?"

"Water please, Mr. Champion, sir." Harry mumbled out. Dudley just nodded in agreement. Steven turned to a side table and came back with two glasses of water which the boys took happily.

"Now. We have some distressing news for you. There really is no easy way to say this. Dudley. Harry. I am afraid to say that your parents Dudley and Aunt and Uncle Harry are not among the survivors. They did not make it out of the plane it seems. I am sorry boys." Professor Birch said solemnly. Seeing the shocked looks of the boys he quickly took two pokeballs and released a couple poochyena to try to comfort them. The grey dogs barked happily on being out and sensing the sadness in the tent ran over and jumped in Dudley's and Harry's laps to lick at their faces in an attempt to bring joy.

"What'll happen now sir? I know of only one other relative of Dudleys and I know she isn't going to want me." Harry asked amidst the many licks and cuddling being done by the pokemon in his lap.

"We aren't completely sure. We did contact one Marjorie Dursley. She said she would accept custody of you, Dudley, but and I quote her on this, 'under no circumstances would I accept that no good waste of space of a cousin of his'. I am sorry Harry. You both do have a couple options. One is that you Dudley go to stay with your Aunt. Harry will stay here, most likely under the care of a gym leader or Professor Birch, as his only remaining living relative has denied him access. The Hoenn Pokemon League doesn't really like this idea. We try to not split up family if we can help it. The second option is that you stay together if you want here in Hoenn, again under the care of a gym leader or Professor Birch. I know this is a lot to take in you two. Please take your time and think this over." Steven said solemnly.

"Oh and you can keep the Poochyena with you while you decide boys." Professor Birch spoke up as Harry and Dudley turned to leave. The mentioned Poochyena barked happily and chased after the boys.

"So Steven, what do you think they will deicde?" Birch asked after the boys had left.

"Im sure they will take the second one. They may not have had the best start to their life together back in England, but I believe that the passing of Mr. Dursley's parents and Mr. Potter's Aunt and Uncle wil bring the two together in support."

"My thoughts exactly Steven."

 **.**

 **.**

"Dudley. What do _you_ want to do? Do you want to go home to Aunt Marje or stay here? I know I am definitely staying here. There is nothing for me back in England." Harry asked once they were back against the building wall they were at before. Both boys sat there in the shade with the Poocheyna curled up in their laps sleeping.

"Im not sure. I never hated you Harry. I was just doing what I saw mom and dad doing. I think I might want to stay. Aunt Marje is nice but shes just like mom and dad."

"You sure Dudley?" Harry asked quietly, if a bit happily, at the thought of his cousin wanting to stay with him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, if I stay, I get to be a pokemon trainer sooner. I don't have to wait until I'm 13 to take the classes. Pokemon are studied on day one of school." Dudley said happily. His poochyena wake up and yipped in excitement, too.

"Come on, then. Lets find the Professor." Harry said as he got up, the Poochyena on waking up as he fell off his lap. "Oops, sorry bud."


End file.
